The human body moves in multi-planar directions and incorporates multitude of muscles all working in combination simultaneously in almost all aspects of life. Strength, mobility, flexibility, cardio-conditioning, balance, muscle awareness and coordination are all important during daily life particularly in the area of sports conditioning and movement but also in normal human activities found in everyday life like loading groceries into a car, walking the dog on a slippery sidewalk in the snow, raking leaves, etc. Existing exercise devices do not allow the user to train all these aspects simultaneously even though we live in a world that requires such skills.
Existing swing training fitness devices are designed to simulate the walking patterns of user. They are limited in their functionality and are usually fixed in a single use design. They swing forward and backward in an arced path, with the user standing on two pedals attached to two solid bars with a pivot point at about waist height and usually with the other end of each bar above the pivot point for the user to hold onto. As the user swings each leg alternatively forward and backward they stimulate a walking pattern. Such a device can be used for a cardio exercise but it provides very limited strength to the user. Exercises particularly in the mid-section, hips, legs, ankles and the connective tissues joining all of muscles in these areas are not provided by the existing fitness devices.